Counter-Terrorism Bureau/Real LAPD
The Counter-Terrorism Bureau featured in the is fictional, though it is based on the real Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Bureau (CTCIB). The Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Bureau was responsible for providing counter-terrorism resources to the department, including the Bomb Squad Unit, the LAX Bomb Detection K-9 Unit, and the Hazardous Materials Unit. CTCIB was also responsible for gathering intelligence on criminal organizations, investigating organized crime, providing surveillance support to investigations, and investigating acts of terror and person(s)/group(s) who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. The Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Bureau was merged with the Special Operations Bureau in 2010, creating the new Counter-Terrorism and Special Operations Bureau (CTSOB) which was then assigned to the newly created Office of Special Operations. As the Counter-Terrorism & Criminal Intelligence Bureau does not exist in the Major Crimes Universe, the bureaus operational and investigative responsibilities are mostly divided between the Counter-Terrorism Bureau and the Criminal Intelligence Division, both of which are fictional, though some components are under the command of the Special Operations Bureau. Major Crimes Division (MCD) The Major Crimes Division is responsible for gathering intelligence on criminal organizations, investigating organized crime, providing surveillance support to investigations, and investigating acts of terror and person(s)/group(s) who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section The Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section is responsible for investigations of individuals and groups who may be planning, threatening, financing, aiding/abetting, attempting or performing unlawful acts to further their societal objectives, to influence societal action, or to harass on the basis of race, religion, national origin, or sexual orientation. Analysis Section The Analysis Section is responsible for: * Analyzing intelligence and criminal information; * Establishing patterns of criminal activity and threat assessment; and * Disseminating reports and documents for the purpose of providing assessment, warning, recommendation, and information, in the development of strategy for crime prevention as it relates to terrorism or other major crimes assigned to MCD. Surveillance Support Section The Surveillance Support Section is responsible for: * Providing support to investigations through surveillance operations; and * Gathering intelligence and criminal information through surveillance activity. Criminal Conspiracy Section The Criminal Conspiracy Section is responsible for: * Investigating all bombings, attempt bombings, bomb threats, explosive devices, nuclear, chemical or biological material when used in the commission of a crime, including homicides by bombing, or as it relates to terrorism; * Investigating all crimes related to the threat of a bomb; * Investigating selected hate crimes and hate incidents involving explosives, terrorism or arson; * Investigating and/or assisting the Los Angeles Fire Department Arson Unit for arson-related crimes at houses of worship (e.g., a suspicious fire at a church, synagogue, mosque, temple, etc.); and * Investigating crimes of extortion or threats of extortion when the extortion elements involve real or implied reference to explosives or any type of nuclear, radiological, chemical or biological material. Criminal Investigations Section The Criminal Investigations Section is responsible for: * Investigating and arresting individuals involved in criminal activity that may support a criminal network, or that may have a national or international criminal infrastructure; * Assisting entities in the investigation of all kidnappings, extortions and serious felonious crimes when approved; and * Providing tactical surveillance for serious felonious crimes when approved. Organized Crime Section The Organized Crime Section is responsible for: * Collecting and disseminating intelligence information relative to organized crime; * Gathering, recording, and conducting investigations concerning individuals and organizations whose backgrounds, activities, or associates identify them with, or are characteristic of organized crime; * Investigating organized criminal activity whose objective is to influence the entertainment, sports, and adult entertainment industries; * Conducting investigative and enforcement efforts on those individuals, groups, or enterprises involved in major organized criminal activities; * Collecting, recording, maintaining, and disseminating intelligence information relevant to individuals or groups involved in major organized criminal enterprises characteristic of large scale organized crime groups; * Monitoring arson investigations involving suspects, victims, or activities associated with organized crime, and maintaining liaison with the Los Angeles City Fire Department for the purpose of providing information to arson investigators to assist in the investigation of arsons involving members of organized crime; and * Researching proposed and new legislation and developing procedures to assist in maintaining effective organized crime control. Emergency Services Division (ESD) Operations Section The Operations Section is responsible for maintaining liaison with the Emergency Operations Organization regarding the Department Operations Center (DOC); assisting department entities in preparations for maintenance operations during natural disasters and other unusual occurrences; developing, coordinating, and delivering incident management training, drills, and exercises to department personnel; coordinating organization and deployment plans for major unusual occurrences; and evaluating procedures, tactics, and techniques to be employed during unusual occurrences. The Operations Section includes the Department Operations Center Unit and the Military Property Acquisition Team. Hazardous Devices Section Bomb Squad Unit The Bomb Squad Unit is responsible for: * Responding to incidents involving real or potential criminal use of hazardous materials and render safe and/or remove suspected destructive devices, hazardous materials devices, improvised explosive devices, incendiary devices, explosives, explosive chemicals, pyrotechnics, military ordnance; * Maintaining security and preservation of crime scenes involving bombings, attempt bombings, and bomb threats until determining it to be safe; * Exercising functional supervision over the physical collection, preservation, marking, and booking of evidence; and * Conducting post-blast crime scene investigations. LAX K-9 Unit The LAX K-9 Unit is responsible for: * Providing and conducting canine explosive searches for Los Angeles International Airport; * Planning, directing, and implementing detailed searches of aircraft, terminals, vehicles, warehouses, luggage, and any other structure or open area, to respond to bomb threats at LAX or the City of Los Angeles; and * Providing bomb detection K-9 support to bomb squad at major special events, dignitary visits and other special events. Hazardous Materials Unit The Hazardous Materials Unit is responsible for: * Investigation and enforcement of hazardous materials transportation safety laws; * Investigation of environmental crimes, including illegal storage and disposal/discharge of hazardous substances/materials; and * Responding to Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) incidents, assisting federal authorities in gathering and preserving evidence, conducting reconnaissance for and assisting the LAPD Bomb Squad in locating potential chemical, biological, and radiological dispersal devices. Planning Section The Planning Section is responsible for developing, implementing, updating, and supporting Response Information Folders and processing special event permits, required by City Administrative Code. The Planning Section includes "Operation Archangel" and other supporting elements. Operation Archangel is a project developed by the LAPD to identify and protect critical infrastructure and key resources in the L.A. metropolitan area. Its purpose is to defend likely targets against terrorist attacks. Archangel is based upon the guiding principle that local agencies are most knowledgeable about their own critical assets. It is also partnered with the City and County of Los Angeles, the California State Office of Homeland Security, and the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. Category:Real LAPD